


Here's to never growing up

by GabriKennettKlaroline



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabriKennettKlaroline/pseuds/GabriKennettKlaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I met your mother. Kennett style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to never growing up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I'm probably new here at this site. I just want to spread to the world my writing skills, how I create the story. And English isn't my mother tounge, so IF you find something weird or you can't ubderstand what it means, just comment and I'll change it.
> 
> Thank you all!

Pilot

"Mommy! Daddy!" Thea screamed frightened, crying. She run through the hallway hugging tightly her cute teddy bear named Nate.

Kol heard the loud scream of her daughter from her room. He ran as fast as he can out of the room only with his boxers on and saw his daughter sitting and leaning in front of their door with tears falling from her hazelnut mixed with Bonnie's green emerald eyes, her maroon hair was messy in front of her beautiful face and lips were closed.

"What happened honey?" Bonnie asked, Kol came in carrying their 2-year old daughter in his arms, caressing her rosy cheeks and stroking her hair softly.

"Dre...am ba...d" she closed her eyes hugging much tighter her teddy bear Nate.

"It's just a dream Thea, let's go back to sleep" Bonnie and Kol kissed her temple lovingly. He laid her between them two and hugged her some comfort.

"I'm scared" she looked frightened at them, her eyes were glassy until the tears fall to her cheeks.

"Awww, honey" Bonnie smiled at her and wiped her tears. 

"You know darling, when I was in your age I used to have nightmares. You know what my father said? He said that when I'm having bad dreams I have to close my eyes and think all the good stuff I have, that's all my love" Kol smiled playing with her long maroon hair. 

"Daddy, I am thinking about dogs and Nate" Thea murmured and yawned, she hugged her teddy bear Nate moving upwards on a pillow.

Bonnie moved closer to her and hugged her covering her with their blanket. Kol did the same thing and kissed her rosy cheeks warmly. He entwined his long fingers to Bonnie's smooth skinned fingers as he hugged his wife and daughter with his big long arms.

"I love you daddy. I love you mommy" Thea rustled to them lovingly.

"We love you too darling. Good night" they both muttered at the same time.

"Uhmmm, daddy? Can you tell me a story?" Thea questioned, opening her eyes again.

"What story, darling?" Kol asked.

The girl thinks for a moment.

"How did you and Mommy met?" she asked.

"You want us to tell you how me and your mommy met? Okay" Kol gave Bonnie a smirk and leaned on the bed's headboard with a pillow on his back. Bonnie rolled her eyes and leaned also at the headboard.

"So mommy and I met..........

Flasback from 2009

In Italy. (Kol visited his brother Klaus, his wife Caroline and his nephew, Gail)

"Oops! Where the heck are you going?" 

Kol literally looked down at the cute tall blonde woman in front of him. He was six feet-one inch in height. It looks like she's only five feet- seven inches tall. But if you look at her, her height doesn't matter. She looked stubborn. Seems like somebody will heat up from being blocked by this girl.

" Can I help you?" he asked her.

"Of course. It's been a long time that I always accept your help" she answered ironically.

"Sorry. But I don't seem to remember you" he rubbed his head.

"Oh, Kol" she scratched her neck.

"They're right. You're a saint who forgets everything. I'm Caroline Mikaelson, you're brother's wife. I'm the most beautiful lady you'll ever see in your entire life" she introduced herself happily.

"What?" he punched his own face with his palm, his reaction fulfilled the Mikaelson's mansion where all the maids stopped at the same time and ran towards them.

"Is there anything you need sir???" all the maids asked melting when his eyes caught theirs one by one.

"No, thank you my darlings" Kol thanked winking at them.  
The maids went back to work repeating Kol's move and what he just called them. Darlings.

"Caroline" 

He looked at them who showed up behind her. He know this man.

"Klaus" he murmured at him.

"It's been a long time" he uttered with joy and smile in his face. 

"Yup, little brother" they shake hands and tap their backs. Afterwards Klaus laid his arms on Caroline's shoulder.

"Wait. How come you didn't forget his name?" Caroline asked confused at their situation.

"Mommy!" the boy wiggled away from his father's hand and ran to her mommy happily.

"Hey! I missed you so much, honey!" Caroline bent her knees on his same height and hugged him lovingly stroking his golden hair.

"I missed you too mommy!" his accent full-filled the mansion, Kol was shocked and couldn't believe that his nephew's accent got from Klaus'.

"Hey little buddy" Kol greeted stroking and messing up with Gail's hair. Caroline smiled.

"Hi, uncle Kol" Gail chuckled and raised his left hand and shouts: "High five!".

Kol raised his hand and smashed softly his hands to his small palm.

"You're so handsome. Just like me" Kol conceleitedly said and winked.

"You're the man!" he jumped to hug him. Kol carried him to his shoulders at the back of his neck.  
Gail loved to be on top of his uncle Kol, because he's much taller than Klaus. Caroline loves to see her son enjoying and playing with his workaholic uncle. Klaus is just standing there with his arms around Caroline's shoulder, happy to see his son enjoying with his younger brother who Gail haven't seen for months and years.

"We usually meet each other at the flying competitions around the globe. Kol is also a licensed pilot. And of course, he's my brother" Klaus answered her question, after Kol put Gail down.

"Sorry about my wife. She's always like that if she wants something. I came by, because of her, I know she'll do something bad" Klaus nodded caressing her cheeks.

"Seriously? Say that you missed me and you can't keep your eyes off of me. You're so in love with me you won't admit it" she exclaimed with satisfaction caressing his hand on her shoulder with her cheek.

"I admit it" Klaus confessed proudly.

Kol smiled at the two married couple. "It's better that we talk at my office". They immediately followed him. "I didn't know that you're married, brother. I didn't hear that news'.

"You were not in the country long enough to hear any news here" Klaus sat on his desk and played with the tip of a pen.

"It's not my fault. The metal business can sometimes hinder any social life I might have" he blaimed picking up his macbook.

"Speaking of business, how's your company in Russia?" Klaus asked while Kol seats down and relaxes on his office chair.

"It's doing good. In fact, I made a deal about the expansion of the company. You also know him. The Gilbert dealer. He's Jonathan Gilbert". Kol turned around and faced the perfect scenery of the sunset at the beach.

"Ah, the Gilbert. Not a good idea" Klaus murmured at his brother's back.

"Why that tone?" Kol sighed and turned around again and faced his brother.

"Speaking of BUSINESS, I should be the only one whose telling those thingy crappy stuffs". Caroline pouted and sat back at the sofa.

"Alright then" Klaus said happily giving her a chance to speak.

"Kol, we have an appointment today for an interview" Caroline stood and talked while pulling out her phone.

"Again I'm sorry. I forgot" looks like he forgot to say that to his secretary that she has to tell him about that interview.

"Okay, I still have my spare time today. We can do that interview now. For what is it again?" he asked with boredom.

"For the BBC magazine" she answered putting her eyeglasses on.

"BBC?" he uttered and rubbed his hair.

"Billionaire Boys Club. I already explained it to you but seems like you already forgot. I'll explain it again to you" she sat and leaned back against his husband's shoulder. "For so many office workers who demand for another set of billionaire boys at my office, we are forced to resurrect the BBC. Since all the former members are already married, they're out of the list" Caroline explained carefully while playing with his husband's bracelets.

"Our readers, composed mainly of females or all walks of life, are looking and wishing for Prince Charming on Porsches and Ferraris. You know what I mean. And my editor in chief, Hayley, loves everything about that magazine but she already have one, Tyler. Since the international distribution of the magazine is about to start, the story of the Billionaire Boys of America".

"So, what has that got to do with me?" he asked curiously.

"You're one of the new billionaire boys" Caroline replied.

"Really?" he don't know if he has to smile or get mad about it. He chose both of those expressions and printed them to his face.

"Even if I want to be your female readers' Prince Charming, I can't. I have to go back to Russia and inspect my metal plant in the Arctic Circle" Kol raised his eyebrows and throw a piece of paper already ripped apart in a trash can three metres from him. 

Then all you can hear is his shout of amusement. Gail applauded and gave him a thumbs up. Kol smiled sarcastically.

"But you're coming back, right?" Caroline questioned with a puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, you will, uncle Kol" Gail stood up and sat on Kol's hips 

"I guess so, buddy. I need to supervise the New managers at the National Steel Corporation. They are not used to work with those machines that my company donated to them" Kol stated and stares again at the scenery.

"Oh, yeah" Klaus cuts in. "You helped revived the NSC".

"Well, I'll extend my help to the government any way I can. If you were in my shoes, I'm sure you'll do it too, brother" Kol smirked at his brother with arrogance.

"That's really nice of you, Kol" Caroline complimented. "Did they build you a monument?" she teased.

"Actually, I am also waiting for that" he snapped his fingers.

They laughed on the same time. Klaus laughed not a bit impressed at his joke. Why is he being bored and irritated? Because Caroline never laughed like that before.

"I wish all the new members of this club are like you who I can talk to easily" Caroline mumbled. Kol smiled at her and throw her a piece if paper he still have on the table.

"Sorry love" Klaus hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I hate to say this but I think you'll have difficulties on the other new members on your list".

"How come you said that?" she asked confused at what he said.

"I know some of them. So be careful" he warned.

"So, who are the other boys?" Kol asked.

"At the moment, we only gave three legitimate billionaires - you my dear little brother, Vincent Noblejas and Vash Illustre," he replied. "But we're hoping we can get more. We still have to sort out the others from the list. Women just couldn't get enough of the Billionaire Boys".

"What women?"Kol asked smiling. "If there are many girls who are attracted to your BBC, why can't I see them today?"

"Stay here and you'll be wishing you were never in that list" Klaus answered.

"Hmmm....Sounds nice to me" Kol smirked at one of the maids that passed by his office.

********************************

June 2013  
The Billionaire Boys Club Released.  
by Caroline Mikaelson.

Last year, we saw and we fell hopelessly in love with the Billionaire Boys. But most women out there were not as lucky as the women who captured the boys' hearts. Tears were shed. Broken heartened everywhere. Letters bombarded to our office. Callers burned our lines. Yes, that was how women reacted when their favorite boys walked down the aisle. But hey, did I mention in the last issue of the BBC that the torch of bachelorhood will have to be given to someone else?

Well, you're in luck girls. Because the torch has indeed passed on.

The annual business report has shown that the BBC heirs are now ready to take on the roles as the country's next favorite boys. Not only are they super rich, they also give their time and money to create more jobs for their countrymen. And if that isn't enough, they have the face, the body and the intelligence match their bulging bank accounts. Not to mention that they're all single. What a treat! So, gear up, girls and get ready to meet the New boys on block.

First up, metal giant Kol Mikaelson.

XxxxxxXXXxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxXXx

Soooo, the interview is about to start. On the next chapter.

On the next chapter (if you would like me to upload the next chapter).

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think about the story??? Did you like it? 
> 
> So I want to remind you about commenting the mispeled words and grammars.... :)
> 
> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
